Reynard Odo
|see = Odo (merchant)}} |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |COA = COA Reynard Odo.svg |Titles = Count |Profession = Knight |Ranks = General |Affiliations = Queen Meve White Queen's corps |Voice = Chris Porter Pawel Wisniewski |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} Reynard ' Odo' was a member of the royal entourage of Queen Meve of Lyria and Rivia, as well as one of her most faithful advisers during the Second Northern War. Biography Before the war, at the age of 20, Reynard enlisted and served under King Reginald of Rivia as a lieutenant. Not properly earning his position with experience and wanting to prove himself, Reynard began to spout off about the king's poor decisions publicly. As a result, a superior officer reported Reynard and he was charged with lèse-majesté, the crime of offence against a reigning sovereign or state. At his trial, he was found guilty of treason and sentenced to hang for his crimes, however Reginald delayed the execution and asked he repeat every word Reynard had said against him, which he did. Reginald agreed with the offensive comments, and appointed Reynard his personal aide, seeing potential in the man. In , when Reginald died, he started serving under his wife, Queen Meve. In , when Nilfgaardian troops under General Ardal aep Dahy invaded Lyria, he took part in the Battle of Dravograd, where Queen Meve defeated the invaders and saved the city of Dravograd. When the queen however returned in the capital, she was victim of a conspiracy against her organized by Count Caldwell and by her own son Villem, who was placed on the throne in her place and later surrendered the country to Ardal aep Dahy. Both the queen and Reynard were imprisoned but fortunately they were freed by Gascon and the Strays of Spalla before dawn, when Count Caldwell planned to kill them both. Together with Reynard and Gascon, the queen fled from the city and traveled through Aedirn, Mahakam and Angren recruiting soldiers for her new army in order to take her kingdom back. In Angren, the queen's army was forced to face a Nilfgaardian division named Morteisen Battle Group on Red Lobinden's bridge on the Yaruga river. During the battle, even Geralt and Cahir participated. After the Battle for the Bridge he introduced Geralt to his queen because she wanted to knight the man who defended the bridge against the Morteisen Battle Group and led the Lyrians against the Nilfgaardians. Meve was seriously injured in her face during the fight and she lost several teeth. Hence she could not recite the accolade formula. Odo did that in the name of the queen, but the knightship was given to Geralt from Queen Meve. Geralt was now granted the right to call himself Geralt of Rivia. After the Battle for the Bridge, Reynard helped Meve in freeing Rivia from the Nilfgaardian occupation, until the Queen's army finally arrived at the City of Rivia, where General Ardal aep Dahy himself placed his main headquarters. After a brief meeting between Meve and Ardal aep Dahy, the Queen started besieging the city castle. In the end, Queen Meve managed to free the city and thus her country. With General aep Dahy's death at the Second battle of Aldersberg and later the Peace of Cintra, the war finally ended. Meve started ruling over Lyria and Rivia again with an iron hand and with Reynard at her side, no longer though as a general or as an advisor, since he had become to the queen something more. Before the battle started however, Meve tasked Reynard and a small group of experienced soldiers with crossing at night the lake beneath the city wall and infiltrating the castle, in order to open the portcullis and allow the other troops to enter. Although Reynard accomplished his task, he unfortunately remained killed in the action. His sacrifice however wasn't vain, as Queen Meve finaly managed to free the city and thus her country. After the war's end, Reynard was buried in the chapel of Rivia Castle, laid alongside the tombs of famous Dukes and Kings. Droves of his faithful soldiers bid him farewell, while Queen Meve herself brought flowers on his shrine each day. Notes * A distinguishing mark was his violet cape with golden embroidery. In , color of the cape was changed to golden. * His first name is considered game canon only. In the books only his last name is revealed. Gallery Reynard EN.jpg|Concept art for TB reynard odo.png|Reynard Odo in Denis gordeev meve and geralt illustration.jpg Meve by Jana Komarková.png References External links * de:Odo (Ritter) fr:Odo (chevalier) pl:Reynard Odo ru:Одо (Рыцарь) cs:Reynard Odo Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:Thronebreaker characters